


Pederasty

by OverexcitedDragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Being Walked In On, Chiron rearranges Percy's organs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pederasty, Percy Jackson is a Slut, Size Difference, Size Kink, cracks my fckn fingers, how do i say this kindly, okay fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 14:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedDragon/pseuds/OverexcitedDragon
Summary: Young demigods in the modern world have a knack for reminding their mentors of long forgotten practices in the worst possible ways.Or... Percy is in way over his head, but he likes it that way.





	Pederasty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay how do I say this gently...
> 
> Percy is intended to be Very Young here (so... right after he arrived at camp) but you can imagine him in any age you'd prefer, really. Whatever makes y'all comfy, it's just set pre-mostplotrelatedthings for the ease of it.
> 
> Have a good ride

Percy knew it was wrong, and he suspected Chiron did too.

That never stopped either of them.

It started when he was still in school and Chiron was still Mr. Brunner. Percy was absolutely drawn to him-- not just because Chiron was the only teacher who seemed to give a shit about  _ teaching _ , but because he was also the only person, aside from Percy’s mom, who seemed to even remotely care about his well-being.

So he flirted with Chiron, and he trapped the man against the wall of their empty classroom more times than he could count, and he really shouldn’t be having dick measuring contests with his teacher...

But now that Percy knew who, or  _ what _ , his teacher  _ was _ , suddenly the fact that Mr. Brunner’s cock was bigger and thicker than should be humanly possible made  _ incredible sense _ .

Back then it was easier to convince Chiron, whose strength was mostly collected in his horse half, which was neatly tucked inside his wheelchair, and therefore making it a bit more feasible for Percy to overpower him, sit on his lap, and grind until he felt his teacher’s whole body shiver.

Now it was trickier.

“We can’t do this anymore, Percy, it’s too dangerous,” he sighed, pushing the boy away. It was late at night, and all the cabins’ lights were off, but Percy insisted, like every other night, absolutely  _ insisted _ …

And he would win. Like every other time.

Percy didn’t have the strength to push Chiron back into the Big House, but he did it anyway, and Chiron might have hesitated, tried to talk to him, tried to convince him otherwise, but Percy knew that as long as he could get Chiron indoors, he had won.

When the door clicked shut behind him, Percy grinned.

“Percy, please,  _ listen _ , if we get caught…”

“Pederasty.”

“What…?”

Percy rolled his eyes. He had thought about the word a lot since he learned about it, and he figured if there was any situation in which he could use it in his favor, it would be this one. He slowly backed his impossibly tall and yet terrified teacher against the wall, pushing against his navel, right where horse and man met, forcing Chiron to sit on his anxious tail.

“Pederasty. As long as our relationship benefits our community, it’s just part of our culture, right?”

This seemed to catch Chiron off guard, like he hadn’t thought of that word for decades. His busy mind gave Percy enough time to kick off his own shoes and gently toe at Chiron’s sheath, feeling the hardening flesh inside it.

Chiron breathed in sharply, but steadied his voice before answering Percy, “It’s an ancient custom that we have dropped, like many others, Percy. Times have changed, we have learned--”

“We?” Percy asked, genuine curiosity in his bright green eyes. “Did you have your own  _ eromenos _ ?”

Chiron swallowed hard, sighing like he wanted to be angry at Percy, but simply couldn’t.

“Who was it?” Percy asked, licking his lips, as his toes gently coaxed Chiron’s sheath open, watching his length twitch inside it. “Heracles? Achilles? Jason? Asclepius?”

Chiron’s lowered gaze answered Percy better than any words would.

“ _ All of them? _ ”

“Percy, it was a long time ago, and it was incredibly inappropriate--”

Chiron groaned when Percy’s foot pressed hard against the underside of his sheath, and the demigod watched the flared head of Chiron’s cock slipping out, already wet with precum. The centaur was past the point of no return, and Percy knew that, but he enjoyed this, teasing Chiron, making him feel guilty. It always started like this, and it always ended just like Percy wanted: violent, bruising, hot, and messy.

“You’re just saying it was inappropriate because that’s what you  _ want _ me to think. You don’t really believe that. You know it was beneficial, you know it strengthened your bond with your students...”

“ _ Perseus _ …”

“If you really thought it was wrong, you wouldn’t have fucked me every time I asked you to.”

Percy held his gaze the entire time, watching Chiron’s eyes as they darkened with barely contained anger.

“Perseus Jackson, you’re out of line.”

Percy smiled. “Then punish me.”

Chiron huffed, nostrils flaring like a furious wild horse, but Percy didn’t wait for his move. It simply wasn’t  _ time _ yet. He pushed Chiron to the side, taking advantage of a horse’s poor balance in a sitting position, and watched as Chiron flopped on his right side, anger turning into resentment… and then  _ understanding _ , when Percy knelt down.

He pushed Chiron’s back leg up, watching his cock slipping more and more out of his sheath with hungry eyes. Percy’s mouth was on it immediately, and Chiron groaned.

The centaur propped his top half up on one hand and reached for Percy with the other. Percy was sure he was about to pull him away, but the strong grip on his hair froze when the demigod’s tongue slowly covered the underside of Chiron’s cock in spit.

He knew what Chiron liked, knew what would break him. Without looking, Percy knew the exact face Chiron was making when he held his now twitching,  _ incredibly _ heavy cock in both hands and mouthed at the flared tip. He knew the moan would come when he tongued at the tip’s hole.

It was so easy, too. He wondered if that was how Achilles felt like when he did the same, wondered if any of the others were better or worse than him.

If there was one thing Percy knew, it was that, at the very least, he was able to break Chiron’s will, and that was all he needed right now. To break this immensely powerful and immortal man who survived war after war only to be turned into a moaning mess by a mere teenage boy.

Percy felt adventurous, trying to actually fit the whole tip in his mouth, nearly tearing his jaw apart with the botched attempt. But  _ damn _ , it was worth it, even if just to hear the moaned out, “Percy,  _ stop _ , you’re gonna hurt yourself…”

Percy licked his lips. “Why?”

“Why…? What do you...” Chiron’s face already glistened with sweat, his pecs rising and falling like waves under incredibly tight, thin fabric.

“Why would I hurt myself?” Percy flashed a mischievous grin.

“Why, because…” Chiron gulped, finally realizing the words Percy wanted to hear. He sighed. “Because it won’t  _ fit _ … I’m too big for you…”

“Well, for  _ this  _ hole, sure…”

Percy’s smile turned into a wince when his hair was tugged harder.

“ _ Know your place, boy. _ ”

_ Gods _ , that tone,  _ that _ was the one Percy was looking for. It took time, it took effort, but it was always worth it. He mouthed at the cock in his hands more excitedly, wishing there was  _ some _ sort of friction for his own. He let go of Chiron in a desperate shiver, pulling down his pants to free himself. The tug and reproachful  _ Percy  _ only made him want to work faster.

“I know my place,  _ sir _ , don’t you worry.” Percy licked his lips, wondering if anyone else would find Chiron’s taste foul, or his musk too strong, wondering if he was just too long gone for this man. “And I’m about to take it…”

Chiron knew what he meant, and at this point he was just too lost in the boy’s bubble to resist any harder. Percy pushed Chiron to lay on his back, watching the massive member coating his heaving belly with precum.

“Are all centaurs part stallion?” Percy joked, but his teacher wasn’t amused.

“What a distasteful remark.”

“I don’t think there’s anything  _ tasteful  _ about any of this…”

Chiron sighed, propping his top half up on his arms. Percy didn’t miss how his front hooves folded over each other, the way he always does when he’s anxious. “I would prefer if we kept some modicum of decency, even in this situation…”

“The decency is the fact that we’re doing it indoors.”

Percy made a point of keeping his camp shirt on, one size too big for his still developing body. He knew for a fact Chiron enjoyed knowing he had a camper hopping on his dick, even if he never really said it.

He climbed on top of the centaur, lodging his feet in the crevices of his back thighs. No matter how hot it was to Percy, it was still a  _ task _ to try and have sex with a centaur. There was always a lot of climbing, twisting, and balancing involved, especially when his partner barely ever participated. Well, at least in the beginning.

Percy had a hard time lining himself up-- Chiron’s cock was too heavy and thick for him to hold it with one hand, he needed to spread himself open even just a little bit to lead him in,  _ and _ he had to balance his body on top of a squirming centaur, nearly standing up because of how long his cock was.

Chiron seemed to have found it in himself to make it easier for Percy for  _ once _ , and reached one shaky hand to hold his cock in place.

“Thank you, sir.”

Percy knew he wouldn’t get a  _ Don’t mention it! Any time! _ , but a boy can dream.

He slowly lowered himself, knowing for a fact, at this point, that Chiron’s ridiculous amount of horse precum was enough lube to allow his flared head to slowly, tortuously slip right in.

It stung like hell, but Percy was used to it. He counted to ten, feeling his ass stretching to accommodate an inch at a time. His belly bulged and his entire body shook with the feeling of  _ fullness _ .

Percy’s eyes glazed over, he could barely focus, half a horse’s cock was  _ inside him _ , stretching his intestines open like his body was a fucktoy three sizes too small… and yet it felt like  _ heaven _ . There was nothing in his mind but sliding down as far as he could go, the aborted moans and quick breaths coming from Chiron, and the way he was  _ sure _ he could taste his dinner being gently nudged up his throat.

It sounded gross, it  _ was _ gross, but Percy was way past being ashamed of things. He was a young teenager using ancient customs to trick his centaur teacher into impaling him ass first-- there was, quite literally, little room inside him for shame.

“You think I can slide all the way down tonight?” Percy asked, a bit maniacally, but only half joking.

“Don’t you even joke about it...” Chiron said, but it sounded more tired than angry.

Percy chuckled, tugging at Chiron’s hand.

Percy’s Centaur Riding Lessons 101: always have  _ something _ to put your weight on, or you’re going to eat a lot more than you can swallow. The centaur’s belly is always way too far down to use that as leverage when you move.  _ Trust him _ , he tried it all.

Chiron’s strong and steady hand was an anchor. Percy held it with both hands, leaning his weight on it as his legs pushed his body back up, and then slowly folded once more.

He would never get used to this.

It felt  _ choking _ , but it was  _ wonderful _ . Chiron’s face was pure concern, yet it was nothing but a thin veil to conceal his pleasure. Percy could feel him twitching inside his belly, could feel the precum flowing freely and coating his insides and Chiron’s own cock with every slow, deliberate movement of his. Percy didn’t dare go further than he was used to, it already felt  _ way _ too much, plus it wasn’t like it would give him any more pleasure-- his prostate was  _ way _ below anyways, and the only way up was by straightening his insides… which didn’t sound like a lot of fun.

So he was slow and careful. Even with shaky legs and a painfully hard cock, Percy wasn’t a complete idiot.

“ _ Fuck _ , it’s so big, Chiron…” Percy blurted out between moans. “I can see it stretching my belly every time I lower myself…”

Chiron sighed, hand shaking just a little bit more. “Please, just be careful…”

Percy wanted to roll his eyes, but he had a better, stupider idea, and instead froze as soon as he managed to lower himself as far as he could go. He balanced himself on his legs alone, and pulled Chiron’s hand, forcing the man to twist his upper body to reach.

“C’mon, touch it. Can you feel it from inside me?” Percy asked, pressing Chiron’s hand hard against his own cock, twitching inside Percy’s belly.

Chiron drew in a sharp breath, eyes darkened with just the shade Percy was looking for. The centaur caressed the bulge, strong yet soft fingers stroking the length deep inside his student. Percy liked seeing him like this, lost in it, animalistic, almost making him feel like he was fucking an animal rather than a sentient being-- a creature following nothing but instinct. The thought alone made Percy’s cock twitch.

Then Chiron squeezed his bulge, slow and hard.

It wasn’t malicious at  _ all _ , but it was a pain and pressure so sudden that Percy lost his balance for just one second. His right foot slipped forward, and his body  _ plummeted _ .

The feeling itself nearly knocked him out. It wasn’t  _ just  _ pain, it wasn’t  _ just _ pleasure, it was such a completely overwhelming and new form of pressure that Percy’s entire self  _ seized  _ in a violent, blackout orgasm that made him truly,  _ genuinely _ believe that he was dying.

For about two seconds he was okay with that.

“ _ Percy... _ ” Chiron’s voice had less concern that Percy expected. It was quiet, choked out.

Percy opened his eyes, coming down from the most incredible orgasm of his life, and realized Chiron looked like he was about to bust it as well, which made him grin, but then he decided very wisely that when he joked about Chiron  _ breaking his heart _ he definitely didn’t picture the centaur rearranging his organs to get to it.

Before Percy could get up and slide off, Chiron’s hand flew to his thigh, holding him down.

“Chiron, I think… I should get off… first…”

The words died in his lips as he saw the clouds in Chiron’s eyes, the twitch of his flaring nose, the way he licked his lips.

_ Well _ .

Chiron turned them both over, trapping Percy between himself and the floor. Percy felt his insides stirring, and tried to turn around and at the  _ very least _ distance his ass from the sheath.

He only barely managed to turn around, and then Chiron’s fingers gripped his locks once more.

_ Oh. _

Percy could do nothing but moan. He was very much  _ trapped _ , with enough space to barely move, and a strong hand holding his head in place as the rest of his body was neatly wrapped around Chiron’s cock.

He could finally see the centaur’s face when he doubled over and braced himself with a hand on the ground, but the upside down eyes staring at Percy had no mercy in them.

Then Chiron moved.

They’ve done this position before, enough times that Percy wasn’t scared anymore of the centaur losing control and killing him with his weight. But this time, it was different. Percy was farther back, could barely breathe, and was  _ completely filled _ .

“Percy, you truly,  _ truly _ need to learn your place…” Chiron said, a quiet finality to his words. “You think you can take anything that’s thrown at you, you think you can’t be harmed… you act like a child…”

Percy wanted to say  _ I  _ am  _ a child _ , but he couldn’t breathe enough to utter a single word, body crushed and lungs being gently poked by a massive cock, slowly but surely sliding in and out of him.

“You talk out of place, even when faced with Poseidon himself…”

Percy gasped, sweating with concern. “Please, don’t say his name…” He managed to blurt out.

“Don’t want him to answer to his name and see you like  _ this _ ?”

Percy didn’t want to answer. It felt like a trap.

Chiron moved faster now, words and breath knocked out of Percy with every thrust. The demigod’s eyes rolled back, spit coating his chin and spilling on the floor inches from him.

It was so much, it was  _ too much _ , he loved it when Chiron lost control, took what he wanted, but  _ this _ …? This was practically another person.

“Maybe you are right, Perseus… maybe we really should keep the old customs, the old  _ punishments _ …” He drove the point home with an especially harsh thrust that made Percy see Olympus behind his eyelids.

“I promised I would get better, promised I wouldn’t do this anymore, but there’s always another hero that tests me,” Chiron sighed. “Always another hero that pushes, and pushes, and pushes until I can’t be nice anymore…”

Percy smiled wickedly,  _ Yes, yes, please _ , he wanted to beg,  _ Please fuck me until I’m nice and obedient _ …

Chiron seemed to notice his expression, clicking his tongue in disapproval. He pushed Percy’s face down, rubbing it against his own spit.

“Such a troublesome child… it’s always the ones related to the Big Three, you always think you’re invincible…” He sighed, his voice so leveled it barely sounded like he was using a teenage demigod as a cocksleeve. “Always the ones that break me…”

Percy wanted to  _ beg _ , wanted to tell him to  _ please _ keep punishing him,  _ please  _ treat him like a naughty child, a misbehaving student, but all he could do was moan, drool, and thrust his hips as his once again hard cock rubbed painfully against the wood.

Every thrust shook his entire body, rearranged his insides and made him feel like jell-o. It was so absurd, Percy wondered if this was a dream, if he would wake up in his bed with a wet spot on his sheets where he had cum from his dreams.

But every time Chiron’s balls slapped against his thighs it reminded him.  _ It’s real, it’s real, Chiron whole cock is inside me, I did it, I made it fit, it hurts so bad, it feels so good _ …

“You’ll be up early in the morning,” Chiron said, still rubbing Percy’s face on his own spit and fucking hard into him. “You’ll run laps around the lake, and you’ll do it all before using the bathroom. Keep running until you piss yourself. Do you understand, Perseus?”

It was such an absurd thing to say on so many levels. Giving training instructions in  _ this _ situation? Is this how Chiron trained the other heroes? Five minutes earlier, Percy would’ve laughed at the prospect.

He lifted Percy’s head, eyes filled with disapproval when they saw the demigod’s smile and glazed over eyes. “Ye-yes, s-sir… th-thank you, s-sir…” Percy tried, but every thrust choked his words, and it felt like a monumental task to get a single syllable out.

“If you disobey,  _ I’ll _ be using you as a toilet. Understand?”

Chiron was making it really hard for Percy to  _ want _ to obey him, but he nodded. “Yes, p-please… please, Chiron, Chiron, s-sir, ple...ase...”

“Please,  _ what _ , Perseus?”

Percy felt like he was going crazy, every time Chiron’s cock filled him up, he felt as if he had passed out, only to be woken up by another violent thrust that shifted his whole body.

“P-please… please cum ins..ide me… please,  _ fuck _ ,  _ pl-please… _ ”

Chiron sighed gently, ruffling the demigod’s hair before folding his arms on the floor, lowering his upper body… 

And slowly lowering his lower half on top of Percy’s body.

He was going to  _ die _ , he was sure of it, he was going to suffocate under Chiron’s whole body. His hero’s death was going to be  _ Fucked Too Hard By A Centaur And Then Squished To Death _ . Percy made preparations in his head, things he wanted to do or say when he arrived in Elysium-- because being killed by the weight of a horny centaur felt so heroic, of  _ course  _ he was going there…

And then Chiron  _ came _ ..

Chiron’s cock swelled inside him with each pump, which Percy was sure could fill up a bucket. The swelling stretched him wide open, and the cum coated his insides, filled his ass, his intestines, his stomach… and then Percy realized with panic that it was leaking out of his mouth as well. He couldn’t even try to swallow it, there was simply  _ no space  _ left inside him for even a gulp of air, so he let it happen, felt the cum being pumped into his body, distending his stomach, then leaking out his ass and mouth.

It was a miracle Percy didn’t pass out when he came again.

His cock twitched miserably between himself and the floorboards, spitting out watered down cum as his eyes rolled back.

When Chiron finally stood up and pulled out, Percy moaned as loud as he could muster, feeling an immense amount of horse cum spill out of his gaping hole at the same time that air rushed into his lungs.

Chiron sat beside him, gently turning Percy around and picking him up like a damsel in distress… which Percy very much  _ was  _ at that point.

His brain was in a haze, like the Mist was tricking him into believing he was alive.

“Good work today,” A voice called from the other side of the room.

Chiron sighed. “Dionysus.”

Percy would have responded in any way, but his entire body felt like putty, he could barely pay attention to the conversation as it was.

“Please don’t let me interrupt you,” Mr. D cackled. “You did a  _ number _ on Peter here, huh?”

“Sir, what are you doing here…?” Chiron’s voice was half concern and half impatience, but he had the right amount of respect for any god.

“I’m usually called at parties and orgies, but this…?” Percy guessed Mr. D was gesturing at both of them. “The kid’s orgasm  _ alone _ summoned me harder than a New York City nightclub. Trust me, pal, you’re not in trouble. I’m just surprised you’ve reversed back to the old ways… again.”

Chiron sighed. Percy felt the centaur’s arms cradling him tighter. “Percy is a… tough one.”

“Doesn’t listen?”

“No, he listens well, he just…” Chiron chuckled. “Knows how to get on people’s nerves. I guess it’s common for children of the Big Three, they tend to be strong-willed.”

“And strong bodied. A regular human wouldn’t have been able to handle that. You should…”

And then, finally, too tired to stay awake, Percy blacked out.

\--

It had to have been a dream. Except it wasn’t.

Percy was wearing a clean set of pajamas when he woke up, sheets neatly tucked around him like only his mom would do, and he was incredibly disoriented by the wild dream he had had…

Then he sat up.

_ Nope. Not a dream _ .

The pain shot up his spine, every inch of his body stung, and yet he could taste cookies in the back of his tongue.

Did Chiron have to feed him ambrosia after they…?

Percy laid back down, arms spread open. He stared up at the ceiling, remembering the night with a wild blush that coated his whole face and chest.

The way Chiron had talked to him, the things he did to him…

That was a Chiron Percy didn’t know existed, but one he would be glad to meet some more.

A knock on his door took Percy out of his stupor. He stood up with difficulty, wobbly legs slowly taking him to his cabin’s door. When he opened, Chiron was waiting on the other side, with a smile and a bundle of clothes.

“Good morning, Percy,” he said, too gently after last night,  _ too sweet _ . He tossed new sweatpants and Percy’s newly washed camp shirt at the demigod. “Time for your morning exercises.”

_ Right _ . Percy looked at the clothes, then at Chiron.

More time with Chiron, more personal,  _ intimate  _ training sessions… His knees buckled in anticipation. Chiron noticed.

Percy thought he heard a gentle, amused scoff.

“Get ready, you need to get better at riding centaurs, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE come tell me about how slutty Percy Jackson truly is. I'm on Twitter @overexcitedboyo and I'm ACTUALLY dying because the PJO fandom is boring af where's all my nasty fics!!!!!!!!! sobs


End file.
